


Klaine Advent 2019

by madonnamo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madonnamo/pseuds/madonnamo
Summary: Some ficlets using the Klaine Advent challenge words.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt tries to keep his jealousy in check while Blaine sings at the Winter Showcase as a freshman.
> 
> Obviously I own none of the songs, shows, or characters mentioned in this fanfic. I did want to mention, if you want to hear Darren sing the first 2 songs mentioned from Prince of Egypt, just go on YouTube and search for Darren Criss, Prince of Egypt. It is worth it, I promise!

Kurt sat in the audience in the Round Room trying to be supportive and not jealous. Of course Blaine had been invited to sing at the Winter Showcase as a freshman. After all, he was basically the male version of Rachel, though in Kurt's estimation much more humble.

Blaine had been truly shocked to receive the invitation to sing. He had been a wreck over what to sing for weeks. Kurt had come over to his place to visit and found him crying in front of _Prince of Egypt_. He had worried that the stress had broken Blaine, but instead, Blaine had told him he'd finally figured out what to sing. He was going to do a medley from that movie. Kurt had worried about the choice, thinking it a little juvenile for the Winter Showcase, but he seemed so certain, that Kurt just congratulated him and kept his worries to himself.

Now as he sat here next to Rachel and Blaine's mother, who had flown in special to watch, Kurt continued to worry about Blaine's choices while at the same time trying to keep the green-eyed monster at bay. "It isn't as if I haven't sang at the Winter Showcase myself," he thought, trying to tramp down the small feelings of jealousy. He needed to just be happy for his fiance. The jealousy was entirely inappropriate. Still, even though he had sung at the Winter Showcase, he had not been a student, so he was not in the competition.

Kurt's thoughts were silenced as the show got underway. Kurt knew from the program that Blaine was going last, so he had many performances to get through. All of the performances, whether they be dancing or singing were amazing, but Kurt truly believed that Blaine could win this easily. He was still worried about his song selection though and he grabbed Rachel's hand as Blaine took the performance floor. At the end of Blaine's medley, Kurt realized he needn't have worried. It was so obvious that Blaine was going to win. He had started out by singing _The River Lullaby,_ which was very gentle and serene. Then he moved on to _All I Ever Wanted,_ which grew the intensity of the piece. He finished up by singing a rousing rendition of _Deliver Us,_ which had the whole room on their feet. The back up choir had sung along for the last bit and it was amazing!

Kurt's jealousy had floated away on a tidal wave of love and admiration for his fiance. Encores were being called for after Blaine's performance and he was allowed to give one as was custom. He took the mic and called for quiet, then began speaking. "I have so many fond memories of Christmas growing up. My family always made sure to incorporate music into the season. But it wasn't until a certain someone came into my life, that I truly grasped how much music and the holidays were intertwined for me. And the first holiday song we ever sang together, we had to sing in private because unfortunately, the world wasn't quite ready for us to sing it together. So I would like to do that now. Kurt would you come up and sing with me?" Blaine asked, looking right at Kurt. Kurt turned a little red, but with a little push from Rachel he was on his feet making his way to the front of the room. Blaine and Kurt's flirty rendition of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ brought the house down again.

At the end, the boys took their seats and Ms. Thibideaux made her way to the front of the room. She gave the normal speech about how the Winter Showcase showed what amazing talent they had at NYADA. And then she said, "Now before I get to the winner, I would just like to point out that Mr. Kurt Hummel has sung in the Showcase two years in a row now, and each time he has managed to bring the house down. That is quite an achievement for a person who has never received a formal invitation to be here." She said this with the standard smirk/grin that always seemed to be on her face when she was truly impressed by someone. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt' s cheek as he turned bright red from the praise, while the audience clapped again for Kurt. After that died down, Ms. Thibideaux announced Blaine the winner and he went up to receive his prize.

After pictures were taken, Ms. Thibideaux made her way over and congratulated Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel, saying how amazing it was that so much talent came from the same school. The end.


	2. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt hates beer. Klaine AU

"Kurt, they have beers buy one get one free!" Sam said, as he set two drafts down on the table, one in front of Kurt. Sam had drug Kurt out of the apartment by promising him free drinks. Rachel and Mercedes hadn't needed any incentive to come along and both had fruity cocktails sitting in front of them. Kurt had wanted to stay home for the evening and revel in some alone time, while everyone else went out, but now that he was here, he wanted his free drinks...and definitely NOT beer.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, I HATE beer!" Kurt yelled over the slightly too loud music. _I could be at home right now enjoying a nice quiet soak in the tub_ , ran through Kurt' s mind for the thousandth time. Kurt looked at Sam expectantly, waiting for him to go get Kurt a proper drink. Instead, Sam slyly and slowly pulled Kurt's beer across the table so that it stood next to his other one. Then he quickly engaged the girls in conversation, acting like he didn't notice that Kurt was watching him expectantly.

Kurt let out a very big sigh. He could bail, since Sam wasn't living up to the bargain, but since he had put on one of his cutest waistcoat and skinny tie combos, he figured he at least ought to make the best of things. He turned to go to the bar and had taken a couple steps, while still looking over his shoulder at Sam, giving him his best bitch glare. Suddenly Kurt was wet seemingly from head to toe and he had what he could only surmise had to be beer in his eyes, due to the smell.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Kurt heard a voice say over and over. Meanwhile the girls were shrieking and trying to find out if he was okay.

"Can someone please get me some water!" Kurt yelled over the general craziness of the moment. "I have beer in my eyes, and I am really not finding it any more fun than having it in my mouth!"

The voice said, "yes of course, be right back," and Kurt had to assume he went off to get water. Meanwhile the girls had handed him tissues from Rachel's purse, which he began to clean his eyes with.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled, when he could sort of see again. "My vest is ruined! Who did this?! They are going to pay for this!" Kurt was working himself up to a good rant.

The person who threw beer on him rushed back up with a glass of water and a towel. "I am so so sorry!" he started in again. Kurt planned to give the guy a piece of his mind when he could fully see again, but for now he held up his hand to stop the crazy apologies and took the water.

Once Kurt was able to clean out his eyes properly and dry them off, he turned to the man and readied himself for the biggest hissy fit in the world. Except that once he saw the man, his words died in his throat. In front of Kurt stood possibly the cutest man he had ever seen. He was a little shorter than Kurt with dark wavy hair that was loosely styled with some gel. His whiskey colored eyes had a kicked puppy look to them.

"I am so so sorry," the man said again. "I will definitely pay to have your clothes dry-cleaned."

"Oh, that's alright," Kurt replied. "It was obviously an accident." Kurt could hear the incredulous gasps and snickers behind him from his friends, but the second he saw the man's face light up with a radiant smile, he didn't really care about anything else.

"My name's Blaine, and I absolutely insist," the man, Blaine, answered. "Is their anything I can do right now, though?"

"Well," answered Kurt, coyly. "I definitely need to go home and change. I wouldn't mind an escort. I just live a block up the street." More snickering was heard from behind him, and he decided to full on ignore his friends at this point.

"I would love to walk you home…"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt answered, extending his hand to shake. Blaine shook Kurt's hand, then pulled it to tuck under his arm, as he led Kurt out of the bar. Kurt indicated the way they needed to walk and they walked toward his home. Neither of them said much but they did keep glancing at each other shyly.

When they finally reached Kurt's apartment building, Blaine insisted on walking him to the door and he also asked if he could write down his information so that Kurt could call him with the details of the dry cleaning. Kurt allowed it, because he really wanted to see this adorable man again. After that Kurt admitted that he really needed to shower and change and Blaine realized that was his cue to leave.

Blaine made his way to the door, but turned back and Kurt noticed that he was turning red. "Kurt, I have to admit something to you," Blaine confessed. "We collided because I was bringing one of those beers to you in an attempt to talk to you. I didn't expect you to turn around so fast. I am really so sorry!"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Blaine, I would have loved to talk to you, but apparently the first thing you need to know about me is that I would never ever drink beer. I find it extremely disgusting!"

Blaine joined Kurt in his laughter and then asked, "how do you feel about coffee?"

"I definitely love coffee! Especially if it is a mocha," Kurt answered.

"Would you let me take you out to coffee tomorrow, then? I obviously owe you a drink and coffee is about as far away as we can get from beer," Blaine replied with a twinkle in his eye. Kurt enthusiastically agreed to the coffee date for the next day. And with that, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and took his leave.

Kurt shut the door and leaned against it happily. He still hated beer. But tonight he had found he hated it a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters but I do enjoy putting them in silly scenarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own none of the songs, shows, or characters mentioned in this fanfic. I did want to mention, if you want to hear Darren sing the first 2 songs mentioned from Prince of Egypt, just go on YouTube and search for Darren Criss, Prince of Egypt. It is worth it, I promise!


End file.
